Hazel
Eeeerm, I'm kinda confused on exactly how to use this but here it goes.....* Hazel Gathaway Creator: Tori (currently inactive) Appearance Hair: Brown with light blonde side-bangs. Pulled into a short braid or let loose in layered curls that flow down below her chest. Eyes: Green with flecks of gold Build/complexion: Athletic, average height. Fair-skinned with light tan. Clothing: Hazel generally wears old-style clothes, considering her realm. In her world young women around her age mostly wear long skirts or dresses but she wears jeans she found in another realm, a loose top with a fitted, thin corset and brown combat boots (once again, she found them in another realm.) If it's cold she wears an old leather jacket that her mother used to wear. Age: 15 (Or atleast I'm pretty sure) Personality Blunt, sassy and straight to the point. She tends to be sarcastic with everone and isn't afraid to speak what she thinks is right or should be done. She has minor trust issues, which were decreased when she met up with Echo when she first entered the NES. They increased a little bit though due to the mixed-up past incident. She doesn't like people being worried about her, in fact she hates it. Hazel is tough and would never run away from a fight. Powers and Abilities She first discovered her power to turn into a coyote, and then discovered her "freaky mind powers," which she tries to use scarecly, if at all. She may have already mastered her shape-shifting power, but she has yet to control her power to have visions and connect with people through their minds. History *Now this'll be interesting......* Hazel and her older brother, Fawn, were born in the realm of Hailen. Hailen is a world that's kinda stuck between Medieval times and the modern world. It's a magical realm, but to a point, meaning there are people there who seek to destroy magic and those who posess it. Hazel and Fawn lived a simple, seeminglt-perfect life with their parents until they were found out by those who wanted to destroy magic, a quality that their parents possesed. After their parents were killed they ran away, Fawn only nine and Hazel barely eight. As they grew, they ran around their land and even jumped realms until Fawn was finally caught and Hazel ran into "The Forest," where she first met Lupa and reunited with Echo after not seeing her since her parents demise (this was when the two first entered the NES) This was when Hazel discovered her power to turn into a coyote, and her true place in the forest with Lupa and Echo. However, they had to go back for Fawn in the mysterious white building and were transported mysteriously infront of Myrtle's castle. THIS was when Hazel discovered her mind powers, and was thrown into her weakest state. She was almost killed by Myrtle's poison before Sam mysteriously came and cured her, and then dissapeared. Meanwhile, Fawn and Echo started dating, and things got blurry 'cause I blanked out on the NES. I believe what happened after that was Stephen appeared, and the cave collapsed, trapping the "changed" Myrtle. After Hazel and Stephen volunteered to go and find her, the cave once again ruptured, causing a collapse ontop of Myrtle and Hazel and Stephen to be trapped. THEY were forgotten about, and the portal to the mansion was opened. Hazel and Stephen, now dating, helped Gary regain his memory and entered the portal. I'm done, for now. Relationships Her brother is Fawn and her best friend is Echo. She's good friends with just about everybody, and when it comes down to Echo and Minnesota's "rivalry" she tends to stay out of it, just because she leans more to Minnesota's side. Her boyfriend is Stephen, but their relationship has been bumpy and more like a roller-coaster than anything, not to mention the fact that she made out with Gary while her and Stephen were dating. She's warming up to Sam (wink wink nudge nudge) Current Activity Trying to contact Echo using her mind powers. Location unknown. Category:Characters Category:Past Category:2013 Characters